


Henderson

by gabicpa



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Background Demogorgon (Stranger Things), Brother-Sister Relationships, Bullying, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, High School, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Protective Siblings, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabicpa/pseuds/gabicpa
Summary: Upon her return to Hawkins, Scarlett immediately knew something was different. First, Dustin had grown to hate her. Second, Steve Harrington was way taller than she remembered. But it was something else. She had the feeling the town had its own secrets, buried down deep. Something must've happened while she was gone. But Scarlett was too curious. She needed to know. Typical Henderson curiosity took over her and she got herself where she shouldn't. However, never in a million years she'd guess she'd find the meaning of family, friendship and true love among chaos.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I literally started writing this post-season 2 last year, but then I was really unmotivated to write (not only this story, but writing in general). Season 3 actually broke me. Like, I'm really sad, you guys. But then I remember my own oc and how she'd fit in season 3 and i fell like I have to continue writing it. So, anyway, this starts as post-season 2 but then it slowly gets to season 3, I guess? We'll see. Hope you guys like it, cause was in my files since March 2018.

December 18th, 1984 – afternoon

It was the day before it started snowing when Dustin got the news. He wasn't close to his father, but it still hit him like a rock. All the anger and sadness he had was gone at the moment his mother told him the news.

He had no father anymore. Now it was official.

Mr. Henderson had left his family before Dustin was be able to remember anything. The only thing he knew about the man was what he was told in those rare times when his mother forced him to spend the holidays with him and his family. He mostly kept quiet those days. Having no friends in Chicago, there was nothing to do except wait for those agonizing vacations to be over.

But all that was gone. Thanks to a truck and a drunken driver.

The funeral was in the town he had fled to and the boy had no intention of going. His father had left him when he was five, leaving his mother alone to raise him. In his opinion, his dad wasn't exactly the kind of person to mourn. But he had to go. Not because his mother was ordering. Not because he had lost his father.

But because of Scarlett.

His sister was the only reason he was going. And he didn't even like her. A few years ago, when Scarlett came over for the holidays, she had said some pretty screwed up shit to his mother. Some stuff that hurt the poor woman's feelings. He never saw his sister again after that incident.

Over the years, Dustin grew up to be protective of his mother. He'd pick a fight with anyone who hurt his mom's feelings. Anyone. He'd even pick up a fight with the mailman if he looked in a different way to his mom.

It was no different with Scarlett. He didn't want the girl in his house anymore and because of that, the family was torn apart.

It was a closed casket type of funeral. Whoever was driving that truck made a mess. Dustin didn't know any of those people, all dressed in black, offering their condolences to him. He thanked them, not sure what to say. He was sadder when he thought Will was dead than he was at his dad's funeral. He didn't cry. He just... Stood there.

The first time he saw Scarlett he didn't recognize her. First of all, her hair was blonde instead of brown and long instead of short like it was the last time he saw her. Second, she was crying. He had never seen his sister cry before. Never.

The boy saw his mom approach her and the way Scarlett looked at her... It broke his heart. Claudia pulled her into an embrace and the girl felt the tears stream down her face.

"I'm sorry," Scarlett whimpered into her mom's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, mom."

"Shhh," The woman cooed. "It's okay, girl. It's okay."

...

December 20th, 1984 – afternoon

"Is that Scarlett?!" Mike asked. He and the rest of his friends were ducked behind a trash can on the other side of the street to see Dustin get home.

"Scarlett?" Jane asked, voice small.

"Dustin's sister," Will explained.

"I didn't even know Dustin had a sister," Max commented.

"I didn't even _remember_ he had a sister," Lucas said, sighing.

"He never talked about it," Mike said, looking at the family enter the house. "but she did some pretty screwed up shit a few years ago and never came back."

"What did she do?" The girl asked.

The boys awkwardly shrugged.

"We don't know," Lucas mumbled. "He never told us."

Inside the house, Claudia smiled to Scarlett. "You can have your old room, Scar."

The death of her ex-husband might have had a reason, after all. She finally had her baby girl at home now. She was happy for that.

Scarlett entered the room and looked around. The green flowered wallpaper was starting to yellow and her old bed was still in the same corner. She walked towards it and sat. The single bed creaked, but she didn't care. She hated that wallpaper, but she still didn't care. She was home now. Her new home.

"Thanks, mom," she said, voice hoarse.

"You're home now." The woman smiled at her. "We forgive you."

Scarlett gave her mom the tiniest of smiles and watched her leave. Her face went serious as soon as the woman left. Sighing, she started to unpack her things.

All of her clothes fit inside the dresser and the shoes inside her wardrobe. Her coats, some of them belonged to her father, she hanged on the rack behind the door. The ones she didn't use much, she put it in the wardrobe. She picked her books and organized them on the shelf above her bed. The radio, on the desk and her notebooks, spread out beside it. Sighing once more, she got to her last bag. The mixtapes. All the songs she liked were in different tapes, separated by bands, categories, and artists.

Unfortunately, there was no space for them. So, she got out of her room and walked down the hallway to ask her mom. But halfway through, she heard Dustin's voice in the kitchen.

"After everything she did, we're still taking her in?"

"She has nowhere else to go," His mom replied. "And in this family, we forgive and forget."

Claudia's voice was firm like she was giving an order.

" _Forgive and forget?!_ " The boy exclaimed.

"Keep your voice down! She's gonna stay here, whether you like it or not!"

"She could've stayed with Iris,"

"I don't trust that woman. Besides, Scarlett is my daughter. Not hers. Why don't you see this as an opportunity to pull this family together?"

"This family? Mom, _this_ family's just you and me. Not anyone else."

Scarlett walked back to her door, closing the door carefully not to make any noise, and grabbed her walkman from her bag. She lay in her bed, mouthing along with the song playing in her ears. She didn't let the tears fall.

When Claudia came to her room to call her for dinner, she found Scar sleeping peacefully in her bed. She smirked at her daughter and pulled a cover over her and turned the lights off.

...

December 21st, 1984 – afternoon

"Sweetie, you missed lunch," Claudia said when saw Scarlett coming out of the bedroom.

The girl had woken up late, with a headache.

"Sorry," She answered, walking to the kitchen. "I had a headache."

She saw her plate with the food on the table and sighed. She wasn't hungry. Taking a lighter and a pack of cigarettes from her coat, she proceeded to try to light it.

"We don't smoke here," Dustin said, standing by the kitchen door. His voice sounded annoyed and she could feel the irritation coming from him. "Not inside the house."

Scarlett bit her tongue. After what she heard him say in the night before, she wanted to tell him so much. But it just wasn't the time.

"Sorry,"

And with that, she stepped to the porch and lit her cigarette. Sitting on the porch chair she felt the cold air hit her like a brick wall, invading her lungs and burning her throat. The floor was white, covered with snow and she felt her fingers freezing. But she kept smoking. A few minutes passed until a car pulled over by the house and honked. She heard a fuss inside the house and then Dustin burst out, walking fast towards the car.

"Where are you going?!" She asked as he walked away.

"Mike's!" Dustin yelled back, not even looking at her.

Scarlett squinted her eyes, trying to see whoever was inside the car, but it was too far.

"Okay, drive," Dustin said, closing the car door.

"Hey, is that-" Steve started but was interrupted by the younger boy.

"My sister, yes! Now go!"

The car drove away, and Scar frowned, confused.

Then, her mother opened the door, making her jump. "What are you doing?!" She said, crossing her arms. "It's freezing out here!"

"Sorry, mom." Scarlett stood up, but her mom put a hand on her shoulder, revealing an ashtray in her other hand. The girl sat again and Claudia sat next to her, fumbling with something in her coat pocket. She smiled and showed her daughter a pack of Camels. Scarlett let out a laugh.

"If I can't stop you, I'll join you." The older woman said, offering the girl the pack.

"Thanks." Scarlett smiled, taking one and lighting it. Her mom mimicked her actions.

They were in silence for a moment.

"Do you think Dustin hates me?" Scarlett broke the silence.

Claudia let out a silent laugh. "Of course not. He's just frustrated."

"I heard him complaining yesterday." The girl looked away.

"I know,"

Scarlett looked at her mom again, frowning and wondering how.

"I want you to know that you are a part of this family now." The woman put a hand on her shoulder. "Whether he likes it or not. He will get over it, someday."

Scarlett gave her a microscopic smile and leaned her head on Claudia's shoulder. She sighed and was glad there was finally peace between them.

...

December 23rd, 1984 – afternoon

Scarlett decided, since her mom was out to do some Christmas shopping, that she would make dinner. So, after her mom left, she put on her winter boots, a sweater, and her father's military jacket and left to the grocery store. The girl bought some vegetables, potatoes, a whole chicken and a soda. She wanted to make mashed potatoes since she remembered it was Dustin's favorite food when he was younger.

When she got home, though, she noticed they didn't have a potato masher, so she went to the nearest store to buy one. She grabbed the first one she saw and a cigarette pack and went to the cashier.

The woman working there narrowed her eyes at Scarlett.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" Joyce asked.

Scarlett, in fact, knew exactly who she was. She remembered playing with her son, Jonathan when she was young.

"Yeah, um..." She shook her head, shrugging. "Scarlett? Henderson. I just got back, actually-"

"Oh!" The woman gasped. "Scarlett! Yes!" She stood up and walked around the cashier to hug her. "Look how big you are!" She let a laugh out and the girl smiled awkwardly. "So, you're back, huh? Missed this town much?"

Scarlett took a deep breath and nodded. She really didn't want to talk about her father's death. It would make her uncomfortable, and Joyce would be uncomfortable and it was going be awkward. So, she decided to agree with whatever the older woman said.

"For real this time?" Joyce narrowed her eyes. Scarlett nodded, the awkward smile still on her face. "Oh, Jonathan will love to hear about this!"

In fact, Scarlett was trying to avoid Jonathan. They were childhood friends until she left with her father. Scarlett was always energetic and had a temper. And Jonathan was shy and quiet. She would always defend him when other kids made fun of him. When her parents started to have family problems, Jonathan supported her, even though they were young.

When she left, she promised she'd write to him. She never did. In the holidays she came back to Hawkins, she never looked for him. Scarlett regretted that deeply. She can't imagine how he must have felt when she broke her promise. She wanted to apologize, but she couldn't bring herself to face him. Not yet.

"Come by someday!" Joyce said when the girl was leaving the store. "I'm sure he'll love to see you."

"Of course," She replied. "I will."

When Scarlett was just about to cross the street in front of her house, a car honked loudly at her, hitting the brakes and stopping just before hitting her. She looked at the driver with an angry face and kicked the front of his car.

Steve almost didn't see her in time. If he hadn't, maybe he would've killed her. But he hit the brakes just in time, and he was perplexed with the audacity she had.

"Watch where you're going!" He yelled at her only to get a middle finger, while she went up the stairs that led to the porch of her house.

Dustin pushed passed her, hitting her shoulder and walking to the car. Scarlett turned around and frowned. "You're going to Mike's?"

"Will's," He replied without looking at her again.

"Well, be home by dinner!" She smiled at his back and watched him turn around to face her. His face was dead serious, and Scarlett's smile faded away.

"You're not my mom," He said in a rude tone and turned his back to her again.

"Please?" She insisted. Dustin just sighed and rolled his eyes as he entered the car.

Steve looked at him and then to his sister, outside. She had a disappointed look in her eyes, like if what Dustin had said to her bothered her.

"You should try to be nicer to your sister," He said, as he started to drive away.

"Don't." The boy sighed.

"I mean, she kicked my car, but still." Steve shrugged.

"Yeah, she has a short fuse."

"You should've seen the look in her eyes when you turned around..."

Dustin looked at him, frowning. "What?"

"I mean..." Steve started but didn't know how to finish. He was sorry for her. He didn't know Dustin was treating her like shit, but he knew the boy was disappointed to have her living with him.

"No, you don't get to do that," Dustin said, with an angry voice.

"Do what?!" Steve asked confused.

"Fall for her."

"Woah, woah, woah! Who's talking about falling for your sister here?!" The older boy widened his eyes and shook his head.

"You're sorry for her, that's fine! But don't you dare to fall for her,"

Steve couldn't believe what he was listening. That was what Dustin thought of him? That he was a man whore who got all the girls?

"I'm not gonna fall for her, I haven’t spoken to her in years!"

"Good," Dustin replied. "Cause all she does is pretend caring and when you start trusting or liking her, she proves otherwise. She just destroys everything that's good."

Steve was silent for a moment and looked over Dustin who was leaned on the window, looking at the landscape move fast as the car drove faster.

"Geez, man, that's harsh."

He didn't know what to say. Steve remembered Scarlett as the hot-headed girl, who'd do anything for Jonathan. He had a massive crush on her back in the days, so he'd always pick on Byers, hoping to get her attention. He almost laughed at himself as the memories came to his mind.

Steve sighed as he stopped at the Byers' house.

"Hey," He called Dustin just as he was going to leave the car. "I'll pick you up at seven, okay?"

Dustin looked at him like he had just told him to screw himself. "What?!"

"Your sister said to be home by dinner," Steve said.

Dustin wanted to yell at Steve, but instead, he slammed the car door and walked away from him.

...

December 23rd, 1984 – night

Scarlett was just finishing putting the plates on the table when she heard the door opening and closing.

"Mom?!"

Dustin showed up at the door and looked at her.

"Dustin!" She said surprised. "I thought you wouldn't-"

"Well, I'm here now." He cut her off.

The girl could barely stop herself from smiling. "Well, in that case," She opened the cupboard and pulled out another plate. "I made dinner."

She walked towards the dining room, smiling proudly. Dustin slowly followed her, to see mashed potatoes, a cooked chicken and some vegetables sitting on the table. He narrowed his eyes at her, wondering if she was trying to buy him off with food. But his stomach growled, and he found himself sitting at the table. Scarlett handed him a fork and a knife and did the same.

"Didn't know you knew how to cook." He mumbled as he peeled out the leg from the chicken.

Scarlett was still smiling when she served herself some vegetables. She opened her mouth to talk but was interrupted by the door opening again.

Their mom put the bags of shopping on the floor and walked to the dining room to find her children sitting at the same table for the first time in years. Tears filled her eyes as she saw Scarlett smiling and Dustin eating with her.

"I made dinner," Scarlett said as she approached them.

"That smells delicious!" Claudia exclaimed.

"Yeah, I wanted to thank you for letting me come back."

Claudia wiped the tears from her eyes and sat on the table. They ate for a while and made small talk.

"You know, I could make dinner for Christmas," Scarlett said. "Dad taught me-"

She interrupted herself feeling the lump in her throat grow and the tears threatening to fill her eyes. Swallowing hard, she tried to speak again.

"Um, I know how to make a great Christmas dinner, so I just thought, you know..." She trailed off.

"Well... Joyce invited us to have dinner at their place," Her mom replied as she wiped her mouth with a napkin. "But you can make these wonderful mashed potatoes if you want."

"Oh," Was the only thing that came out of her mouth. She was going to have to face Jonathan sooner or later.

After dinner, Dustin, who was quiet the entire time, went to his room. Scarlett and Claudia started to clean the table when they heard a yell from his room.

" _WHAT THE HELL?!?_ " He walked back to the kitchen and looked at Scarlett. "Did you get into my room!?"

"I- I organized a little-"

"Don't ever do that again!" He cut her off.

"Dustin!" Claudia scolded him.

"What?! Are you gonna pretend like she's an angel and praise her?! Are you forgetting what she said to you?!"

"I'm sorry-" Scarlett tried, but he cut her off again.

"No! I don't forgive you! I will never forgive you! You're a monster, Scarlett, you are not part of this family and will never be!"

The words hit the girl like a train on a track. She swore she heard her heart breaking. Maybe he was right. Maybe Scarlett didn't belong there. But where would she go? She had no one and going back to Chicago wasn't an option.

"Dustin Henderson, you are grounded!" Claudia's voice echoed in their house.

"Are you kidding?!" Dustin retorted.

Dustin started to argue with her, but it was all background noise to Scarlett. She was so hurt by what he had said, and she wanted to cry so badly, but she couldn't allow herself to do it.

"I need..." She mumbled. "I need a smoke."

Scarlett grabbed her coat from the rack and stepped out to the porch.

With shaking hands, she shoved her hands in her pockets and walked away from her house. She ignored the calls from her mother and walked faster and faster until she was running. She made her way into downtown, where a few shops were still open.

Scarlett went straight to the liquor store.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, thanks for your kind comments! they really motivate me to write more :)

December 23rd, 1984 – night  
  
It was 9pm when Steve was coming out of the movies with a date. It went well, except neither of them had tried to make a move on each other.

"I should get a cab," The ginger said. He didn't even remember her name. 

"Are you sure?" He replied. "I can take you home."

"No, that's fine," She said, starting to walk away from him. "See you later, Steve."

"Bye... Molly," He tried, and she looked at him with a frown on her face.

"It's Tiffany," She said in an angry voice.

"Tiffany," He repeated. "That's what I said. Tiffany."

The girl just huffed and turned her back to him, walking away. He didn't run after her. Instead, he just sighed and turned around, walking towards the parking lot.

"Well, that went terrible," He muttered to himself as he fished the car keys in his pockets.

As he approached the place, he passed through the liquor store and saw a familiar figure sitting on the sidewalk, with a bottle of something in their hand, a cigarette on the other.

"Scarlett?" He called her, walking towards her.

The girl looked at him and he could see she was shit faced. He looked at the bottle in her hand and frowned.

"You drank all that by yourself?!" He asked, impressed. Scarlett didn't respond and just took another big gulp of the strong liquor. "Are you okay?"

"You're the guy who almost killed me today," she said, speech slurred. He immediately remembered of Nancy in that Halloween party almost two months before. 

"Uh, you're the girl who kicked my car." He shrugged, shoving his hand into his jean pockets.

"Because you almost killed me." She took a drag from her cigarette.

Steve sighed. He considered leaving her, but he couldn't. The old Steve Harrington would leave her and wouldn't care about her. But he had changed.  
  
"C'mon," He said, crouching and taking the bottle of her hand, carefully. "I'll take you home."  
  
Scarlett scoffed. "You don't even know where I live."  
  
Her pronunciation was starting to be inaudible as he gently pulled her by her upper arm, making her stand up.  
  
"Yeah, I do." Steve grabbed her shoulder when her legs gave up and she almost went to the floor. He grunted as he picked her up, bridal style and walked to his car.  
  
After setting her on the passenger seat, he sat on the driver's and sighed once more.  
  
"How is that?" She said, suddenly.  
  
"How's what?" He didn't look at her as he started the engine and drove away from the parking lot.  
  
"How do you know where I live?"  
  
"Well, you're Dustin's sister."  
  
The name of her brother was like a trigger to her and everything she was trying to forget came back to her.  
  
"Oh, Dustin," Her voice changed like something had hurt her.  
  
"You know," Steve said, not acknowledging the fact she wasn't listening. "We used to be friends back in elementary school, you and I."  
  
Scarlett groaned.  
  
"I mean, not _friends_ friends, but we talked sometimes. I don't know if you remember, but I used to pick on Byers just to get your attention." A chuckle left his throat.  
  
"Did you know my brother hates me?" She asked, completely oblivious to what he was saying.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know what, maybe he's right," She continued. "Maybe I am a monster. I mean, I can't even face Jonathan after breaking all my promises. I can't even assume the responsibility of saying I'm sorry to him! Poor boy must've felt so alone..." There was a pause as she tried not to cry. "And my mom, oh my God, my mom! She was so happy I was home and now I ruined everything. I always ruin everything."  
  
"That's not true..." Steve tried as he pulled over to her house.  
  
Scarlett looked at him with a scowl. "You don't even know me."  
  
He sighed. "You're right."  
  
" _I_ don't even know _you_."  
  
"I'm St- Okay," He interrupted himself when Scarlett opened the door to vomit on the street. Steve sighed and got out of the car. He walked to her side and helped her up, walking slowly towards her house. "At least you didn't puke on the car."  
  
By then, the girl was only half conscious. He walked her to the porch and rang the doorbell, patiently waiting for someone to just open the door. She was starting to smell like vomit.  
  
Mrs. Henderson opened the door quickly like she was expecting someone to come. There were tears stains on her face as she smiled in relief.  
  
"Scarlett!" She exclaimed, grabbing both sides of her face. The girl just groaned and leaned more into Steve. "Where-"  
  
"She drank a lot," Steve explained. "I found her at a parking lot, downtown."  
  
The woman's eyes watered at his words and she just nodded.  
  
"I can take her to her room if you'd like, Mrs. Henderson."  
  
"That would be nice, thank you, Steve," She said, stepping out of his way and leading him to Scarlett's room.  
  
Once he was there, he gently placed the girl on her bed, making sure the pillow was comfortable enough for her. He took off her shoes and her coat before covering her with two blankets. Scarlett immediately made herself comfortable, closing her eyes and sighing.  
  
"Thanks, Steve," She said as he tucked her in, voice filled with tiredness.  
  
He stopped his tracks when heard his name. Did she remember him? Steve wanted to ask, but at that point, she was already out. Sighing, he turned the lights and closed the door.  
  
...  
  
December 24th, 1984 – Afternoon  
  
After waking up with a hangover and puking her guts out the entire morning, Scarlett took a shower and an Advil. She was afraid her mother would be mad at her, but the woman just said she understood. Dustin had crossed the line and Scarlett needed some time.  
  
_"I just wish you hadn't drunk that much," Mrs. Henderson said as she dressed her coat._  
  
_"I'm sorry," The blonde girl answered in a whisper._  
  
_Claudia sighed and gave a small smirk. "You don't have to say that all the time."_  
  
_Scarlett shrugged. "I just am."_  
  
The girl had that sentence hammering on her mind all day. She didn't have to be sorry, but she was. She felt guilty all the time. For doing what she did to her family. For drinking her problems away. For Dustin getting grounded. She didn't understand why her brother was so angry all the time. 

She didn't try to speak with him yet. He was in his room the entire time and Scarlett didn't see him come out. Maybe all she needed to do was give him time. One day all that anger would go away. She hoped so. 

She wasn't even paying attention to the TV, sitting on the couch with the small kitten on her lap. Her head was in the clouds for so long that she didn't even listen to the doorbell the first time. In the third time it rang, she jumped in the place and took a deep breath.

With Tews still in her arms, she stood up and opened the door. The kitten immediately complained feeling the cold air enter the house.

"Hey." Steve smiled.

Scarlett eyed the boy and frowned a little confused. "Can I help you?"

"Oh, you don't remember?" He frowned. "I'm the guy who-"

"Almost ran me over yesterday, yeah I know," She interrupted him and then sighed. "Dustin's grounded, so he can't leave the house."

He nodded. She didn't remember anything from the night before and he didn't blame her. She was shit faced. Completely drunk. There was no way she would remember what he did for her.

Steve just didn't understand how she had said his name when she was almost blacked out.

"I actually, uh..." He said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I came to check on you."

Scarlett frowned deeply and stared at him, confused.

"I'm the guy who, uh... Brought you home last night? Steve." He raised his hand in an attempt to wave at her but all he got was an awkward movement.

The girl's expression immediately softened. "Oh," Her voice was small. "I'm sorry you had to see me drunk. I know it's not a pretty sight."

"Oh, it's fine." He scoffed. "Nothing that I didn't see before."

Scarlett narrowed her eyes at him.

"No!" He exclaimed. "Not like that! I- I mean-"

"I know what you mean," She said, leaning on the side of the door. She didn't invite him in, and he knew it was because she didn't trust him.

"Cute," He laughed and pointed awkwardly at the kitten.

The girl looked at the cat on her arms and felt the corners of her lips curve.

"It's my mom's," She said, petting the cat. "She likes to cuddle when it's cold."

Steve let out a laugh. "Well, that makes two of us."

She raised her eyebrows and he regretted immediately what he said. There was this silent, awkward moment between them, and Steve wondered why he was so clumsy around her.

"Yeah, uh..." He started. "Dustin's bike isn't in the garage, so I thought-"

"What?!" Scarlett interrupted him, walking outside to look for her brother's bike. "Shit!"

She pushed the kitten into Steve's arms, leaving him confused, and ran to Dustin's room. Sliding the door open, she looked at the empty room and at the open window.

"You have to be shitting me," She said as she quickly entered her room and starting to change her clothes.

Steve hesitantly entered the house and closed the door, Tews still on his arms. He looked around and saw the blankets on the couch and the TV on, and assumed Scarlett was there before he knocked on the door. He heard mumbles coming from inside, and slowly approached the hallway.

"Scarlett?" He called as he stopped by her bedroom door to see her putting her shoes on. "What are you doing?"

She looked at him like he just had asked the most stupid question in the world.

"I'm going after him," She replied, and turned around, pulling her pajama shirt over her head. Steve let out a surprised 'woah' and quickly turned around, but not without catching a glimpse of her naked back first. His cheeks burned red and he clutched Tews harder on his chest. "My mom's at Joyce Byers', so he wouldn't go there, obviously," She kept talking like nothing had happened as she dressed a shirt and a sweater. "Lucas Sinclair lives just around the corner, so he wouldn't need a bike to go there. I'm guessing the Wheeler's. 

Steve was impressed with how much she remembered. All her brother's friends and where they lived, and she still didn't remember him.

"They could be at Max's," He said as she passed through him, now dressed. "Or at Ele- _Jane's_."

Scarlett turned around to face him, with a confusing look on her face. "Who the fuck are those?"

Steve shrugged. "His friends,"

She nodded slowly and he could see she was trying to understand how her brother ended up with, not one, but two friends that were girls.

"Okay," She said, turning around again and walking to the living room. "But we'll go to the Wheelers' first. If he's not there, we can go to these new friends of him."

He followed her. "We?"

The girl looked at him as she grabbed her coat from the rack. "Yeah, you're driving. And Tews can't come."

Only then, Steve seemed to realize he was still holding the cat. He frowned and let go of the animal, carefully putting her on the floor. He followed Scarlett outside, who was waiting to close the door.

Steve didn't know why he was suddenly driving to his ex-girlfriend's house with a girl he hadn't seen since he was a child. It was quiet inside the car and every second that passed was like an eternity.

"So, um..." He broke the silence. "Haven't seen you in a while."  
  
Scarlett frowned and looked at him. "We... We knew each other?"  
  
"Oh, yeah!" He scoffed, trying to mask his anxiety. "We used to be friends."  
  
The girl laughed. "That's not possible."  
  
"What, why?"  
  
"The only friend I had before I moved was Jonathan," She replied. "Back then, everyone else was just... Background."  
  
"Background?"  
  
"Yeah, you know in movies when you see all that characters in the back, that you don't really pay attention to them, but they're still important to the scenario?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Background,"  
  
"Huh," was all that Steve said.  
  
So he was background. Background Steve. He didn't know why he felt so disappointed. He didn't know why he wanted her to remember him. She was right, back then, all she ever cared about was Jonathan. So why would she remember the boy who always tried to get her attention?  
  
He only came back to his senses when they stopped by the house.  
  
"This is it," He said looking at Scarlett who was also looking at the house. Her hand was on the door of the car, ready to open it. But she didn't move. Instead, her mind played games with her, imagining all kinds of names Dustin would call her when she'd tell him to go home.  
  
"Scarlett?" Steve called her and she seemed to go back to reality, looking at him. "Do you want me to go with you?"  
  
Scarlett took a deep breath. She had come to the house, she had to do it. But at the same time, she didn't want to. She was afraid Dustin would hate her forever.  
  
"It's okay if you don't wanna do this," He said, noticing her hesitation. "I can go get him and you stay here."  
  
She shook her head and swallowed hard.  
  
"I have to do this."  
  
...  
  
December 24th, 1984 – evening

  
The loud noise of the car door slamming shut echoed in Scarlett's mind and she jumped a little, closing her eyes.  
  
As expected, Dustin was furious when Scarlett tried to bring him home. Not only with her, but with Steve too, who backed the girl up when things almost went south. He felt betrayed.  
  
After the boy left the car, Scarlett sighed and unbuckled her seatbelt.  
  
"Thank you," she said, without looking at him, afraid she'd start crying in front of Steve. "If weren't for you..."  
  
She trailed off when looked at his sympathetic smile. He looked nice. Cute, even.  
  
"Don't mention it," He finally answered.  
  
"Guess I'll see you around," She said, ready to leave the car.  
  
"Scarlett," He called her before she could open the door. "Try asking him." He nodded towards the house. "Try asking why he’s so mad at you."  
  
She scoffed lightly. "I already know why."  
  
"Yeah but... Just ask."  
  
Scarlett paused to think about it. "Okay,"  
  
She slowly stepped outside the car and sighed.  
  
"And Merry Christmas!" Steve said out of the blue, making her turn around to face him with a confusing look.  
  
"Merry Christmas," She answered and walked away from him.  
  
Steve sighed and shook his head as he turned the engine on again.  
  
" _Merry Christmas?_ Really?!" He told himself before driving away.  
  
Scarlett entered the house and went straight to Dustin's room. She was afraid she'd lose the courage and confidence if she took too long.  
  
_Scarlett Henderson is afraid of confronting her own little brother._ She scoffed, trying to shake away the thought.  
  
With one swift move, she opened the door and stepped inside. Ignoring Dustin's firsts complains she took a deep breath and talked louder than him.  
  
"Why are you so mad at me?!"  
  
The boy stopped talking immediately. "What?" He frowned, confused.  
  
"Why are you so mad at me, Dustin?"  
  
"You hurt mom," He replied a second later.  
  
"I said I was sorry for that." She crossed her arms. "Mom forgave me. Why can't you?"  
  
Dustin was speechless for a minute.  
  
"C'mon, tell me," Scarlett insisted. "Say what you wanna say."  
  
"You ruin everything!" He blurted out. "Your rebel attitude is nagging, and I wish you'd stayed in Chicago with your other family! I wish you it was _you_ who died in that accident!"  
  
The girl let him breathe and then nodded. She could tell he regretted what he had just said, but he didn't back away. Walking slowly, she approached him with a stern look on her face.  
  
"By sneaking out when you weren't supposed to leave," She started with her voice really low. "you're rebelling. You're doing what _I_ would do if I was grounded. And by yelling at me, guess what, you're also being a rebel. Remember when I used to live here? Before I moved out? Remember how I used to yell at mom all the time? You're doing the same thing now. What you don't realize is that you're one bad day away from being me." The look in her eyes was intense and Dustin, for the first time, was afraid of his sister. "You wanna hate me forever? Go for it. I've done my part. If you can't forgive me, that's your problem."  
  
With that, Scarlett left the door and went to watch TV.  
  
She switched between channels, complaining to herself about the fact there were only Christmas movies on the TV. She grabbed her blanket, and snuggled up with Mews, watching the little screen.  
  
In the middle of the movie, a shy Dustin came down by the hallway and quietly sat on the other side of the couch. Scarlett ignored him.  
  
"What movie is this?" He asked, after an awkward silence.  
  
_"Gremlins,"_ She answered.  
  
"Oh,"  
  
Another awkward silence. When Scarlett finally looked at him, she handed the other side of the blanket for him to get under it. He covered himself and watched the movie with her.  
  
Scarlett couldn't stop smiling to herself. She'd have to thank Steve later.


	3. Chapter 3

December 26th, 1984 – evening.

"Hi!" Scarlett smiled when Steve finally picked the phone. "Um, it's... Scarlett. Dustin gave me your number..."  
  
_"Oh, hey!"_  
  
"I meant to call yesterday, but I figured, y'know... Since it was Christmas..."  
  
_"Oh, you could've called anyway but don't worry about it,"_  
  
There was a second of silence before she spoke again. "So, uh, it worked!"  
  
_"What worked?"_  
  
"The asking thing."  
  
_"Oh! Really?"_  
  
"Yeah! I mean, it didn't go as I expected, but it worked. We're not exactly hugging each other, but..." She inhaled, like someone that was excited to give good news. "At least he talks to me now. A little."  
  
_"Slow progress is still progress."_  
  
She could practically hear him smiling on the other side of the line. An involuntary smile slowly creeped out its way to her face and she tried to suppress it.  
  
"Exactly," The girl finally replied. "Thank you."  
  
_"Hey, don't mention it."_  
  
A comfortable silence sat between them until Steve spoke up.  
  
_"Oh! I'm throwing this New Year party at my house on the 31st. You should come by, have a drink, make some new friends..."_  
  
Scarlett scoffed. "You're saying I don't have any friends?"  
  
_“Yeah,”_ He replied, honestly. _“You can’t deny it.”_  
  
She let out a laugh and Steve felt palpitations in his heart.  
  
"You're right," She replied, after catching her breath. "I don't have any friends."  
  
_"You have me."_ His voice was hesitant. She took a second to respond.  
  
"So, we met two days ago and we're already making each other friendship bracelets?"  
  
It was Steve's turn to laugh. _"Yeah, that's pretty much how it works here in Hawkins if you don't recall."_  
  
She giggled. Steve knew he had to get off the phone, or else his parents would scold him for using it too much. But he didn't want to. He found out that talking with Scarlett was good. He liked the sound of her voice.  
  
_"So, how was Christmas?"_ He tried to make small talk.  
  
Scarlett sighed. "We went to have dinner at the Byers'. It was fun. Will was there."  
  
There was a small pause before he spoke again.  
  
_"And Jonathan?"_  
  
She sighed again, deeper this time.

"Well, Joyce said I had just missed him. He went to have dinner at his girlfriend's."  
  
Steve's heart dropped. He wasn't expecting a mention of Nancy so soon. He wasn't expecting a mention of Nancy at all.  
  
_"Oh,"_ His voice was small.  
  
"Yeah, can you believe that? Jonathan Byers has a girlfriend." She laughed. "I mean, I'm not saying it in a bad way, I just can't imagine little shy Jonathan dating someone."  
  
Steve sighed. _"Yeah... Listen I have to go."_  
  
"Oh-"  
  
_"But hey! Ten pm at my house. December 31st."_  
  
"Um, okay..."  
  
There was a pause before he hung up the phone and sighed dropping his body on the bed.  
  
Not long ago, he had broken up with Nancy. And he was already feeling palpitations again? It was too soon. It had only been two months. He didn't know if he was just needy and missed the action or if it was real. And why Scarlett? Why now?  
  
The boy sighed again, running his hands through his face.  
  
"What are you doing, Harrington?"  
  
...  
  
December 31st, 1984 – night.  
  
The music blasted through the speakers and people danced like there was no tomorrow. Scarlett took a deep breath before putting the car keys in her pockets and crossing the street, going towards Steve's house.  
  
The party was full of people and the girl felt nostalgic. Back in Chicago, she used to live for these parties. She'd sneak out to party with her friends and stay up until dawn, drinking loads of alcohol. Now... She felt weird. Not only because her mom had asked to not drink too much, but because she felt like parties like that weren't her thing anymore. The main reason she was there was that Steve invited her. And because she needed friends.  
  
"You made it!" A familiar voice reached her ears, once she reached inside the house.  
  
"Uh, yeah. " Scarlett laughed, relieved it was only Steve. A little bit of nervousness crept into her stomach and she swallowed hard, trying to act casual.  
  
"I thought you weren't gonna come,"  
  
"You didn't give me your address," Scarlett said, taking a look at the house. "So, I asked Dustin, and he said Nancy Wheeler would know."  
  
"Oh," Steve's smile faded out.  
  
"So I called her." The girl shrugged.  
  
"You did what now!?" He put the beers down.  
  
Scarlett looked at him, dead in the eye. "I called her. And it was really awkward given that I've never talked to her before."  
  
"You could've called me!" He exclaimed, getting some looks from the people around.  
  
The girl frowned. "I tried but you weren't picking up."  
  
Steve scoffed and was silent for a moment.  
  
"But still, you could've called anyone else!"  
  
A smug smile crept on Scarlett's face and she waited for him to put the beer can on his lips to take a sip, and then she spoke again.  
  
"Did you fuck her?"  
  
Steve choked on his drink. And spilled on his sweatshirt.  
  
"What?" He asked, after coughing and wiping his mouth.  
  
"Did you fuck her? Nancy Wheeler," She asked again.  
  
"I-I don't, I don't understand-" He stuttered.  
  
"Yes or no, Harrington?" She interrupted him, a small smile hidden on her face.  
  
He looked at her for a moment and frowned. "Why are you asking me this?"  
  
Scarlett shrugged, looking away from him. "You seemed nervous when I mentioned her."  
  
Steve opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by someone else calling him.  
  
"King Steve!" Billy Hargrove shouted from the front of the house and made his way towards them, to the kitchen.  
  
"Fuck me," Steve said under his breath and Scarlett noticed the way his body stiffened.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you throw such big parties, huh?" The blonde man put his arms around Steve’s shoulders and hit the palm of his hand on his chest. "I was a little bummed you didn't invite me, though."  
  
Steve just sighed. "Well, you're here anyway."  
  
"Exactly," Billy said, smiling and walking past them. He didn't even look at Scarlett who watched the whole scene and observed him as he walked outside, where people were hanging out by the pool.  
  
"I'm going to assume that you didn't invite him for a reason," She said, leaning on the wall.  
  
Steve sighed deeply, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. When he looked up, he opened his mouth but closed right away, looking at the people who entered the house.  
  
"Fuck me twice," He said, turning his back to her.  
  
Scarlett started to turn around to look who was the source of Steve's meltdown, but he held her shoulders strongly, keeping her from turning around.  
  
"Don't look at them!" He exclaimed, practically dragging her to the pantry. He peeked through the door and sighed.  
  
"Any particular reason why you just _dragged_ me to the pantry?" Scarlett said and Steve told her to be quiet.  
  
"My ex-girlfriend is here," He whispered still looking through the ajar door. "With her new boyfriend."  
  
"What?!" The girl exclaimed and ducked under Steve's arm to peek through the door like he was doing.  
  
"Shh!"  
  
"Jonathan?" She whispered, feeling her heart beat faster. "What is he doing here?"  
  
"I just told you, he came with Nancy," Steve replied.  
  
Scarlett's mind was on fire. She knew something had happened between Nancy and Steve, but she didn't know it was that bad.  
  
"Oh my God," She covered her mouth.  
  
"I know, I didn't think they would come."

“He’s dating your ex?”

“Yeah.”  
  
"Jonathan Byers stole your girlfriend?!" She laughed.  
  
"Hey!" He watched as she stood up and looked at him. "That's not how it happened."  
  
She raised her eyebrows. "Okay, then why did you guys break up?"  
  
Steve hesitated. "S-she... She didn't love me."  
  
"And how long it took for her to be with Jonathan?"  
  
He thought about it. "A week after...? Listen, it's not like that, okay, they have a connection."  
  
"A connection?" she frowned.  
  
"Yeah, there was... There was..." He trailed off. He couldn't tell her exactly what happened, she'd never believed him. She'd think he was nuts. Plus, it wasn't something he could tell anyone. He sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Jonathan's brother, Will, disappeared last year." He saw the shock on her face but kept talking. "At the same time, Nancy's best friend, Barbara, passed away. So they have... They _understand_ each other."  
  
She was silent for a moment and then, her voice was just a whisper. "Geez."  
  
"Yeah, I know," He replied. "And back then... I was- I was a shitty boyfriend."  
  
She looked at him and he looked away. "Move on, Steve. You deserve that."  
  
Her voice was soft, and he knew she didn't mean it in a bad way. Her eyes showed compassion and when he looked at them, Steve felt like he could swim in their deepness. Scarlett was so different than everybody. She looked at him in a different way than she looked at everybody else. In a good way.  
  
"So?" She said, bringing him back to reality.  
  
"So what?" He seemed confused.  
  
"Are you gonna stay here for the rest of night?"  
  
Steve thought about it. The only reason he had invited Nancy and Jonathan was because he knew they wouldn't come. Or at least he thought so. He knew Jonathan wasn't a guy for parties, so he thought he wouldn't want to come. But now both were there, and he didn't know how to act. Nancy and him vowed to be friends after the breakup, but they never spoke after the last 'monster hunting' event, in the month before.  
  
"What about you?" He said, looking back at her.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, Jonathan's here, so..."  
  
Scarlett exhaled. She wasn't ready yet.  
  
"I'm gonna go outside, actually," She replied, changing the subject. "Make some new friends, like you told me to."  
  
Steve scoffed at her as she pushed past him, opening the pantry door and leaving Steve alone in his hiding. Maybe if she kept quiet and blended in, Jonathan wouldn't know she was there. People were chanting Billy's name as he, upside down, drank beer from a keg. Scarlett cringed as she sat on a pool chair, picking up a closed beer from the ground. Opening the can, she took a sip and the familiar taste went down her throat. She watched as Billy shouted something she didn't understand and celebrated his 'success'. The girl sighed and took another sip and watched the people dancing and talking and laughing and kissing.  
  
Everything seemed different now. When she lived with her father, she'd go to those parties and were one of those people dancing and laughing. But now... Everything seemed useless. It didn't matter anymore. It didn't matter how many friends she had, or how many guys were after her.  
  
It didn't matter because she had changed after her father's death. She didn't feel like partying or going out too much. She just wanted to be home. With her father.  
  
Her line of thoughts was interrupted when Billy sat on the chair next to her and spoke with her.  
  
"You look bored, princess," He said, drinking from a can.  
  
"I am bored," Scarlett answered, ignoring the nickname and not looking at him.  
  
"This party's not good enough for you?"  
  
She took a look at him and he smiled. Scarlett had to admit he was handsome. Gorgeous even. She watched him as he laughed and lit a cigarette.  
  
"It's okay," He said, after dragging his cigarette. "Harrington's parties suck anyway."  
  
She felt anger reach her heart when he mentioned Steve.  
  
"I knew there would be bored people here."  
  
Scarlett turned her body towards him, licking her lips and giving her best smile. She could tell Billy liked that because the smile on his face was priceless.  
  
"What's your record?" She asked, with an innocent voice.  
  
"What?" He frowned but kept smiling.  
  
"On the keg. What's your record?"  
  
His smile grew bigger. "Forty-two. They call me Keg King Billy."  
  
"Wow," She pretended to be amused.  
  
"Why, princess?"  
  
Scarlett's smile faded from her face and her eyes darkened. "Cause I'm about to break it."  
  
Billy frowned, suddenly turning serious as he watched her stand up and walk towards the keg of beer. He watched as they put her upside down and started counting. When she reached forty seconds, he slowly stood up and approached them, an expression of disbelief on his face.  
  
Sixty-one. Scarlett's record was sixty-one.  
  
Everyone was cheering and applauding her as she wiped her mouth, a smug smile on her face.  
  
"What's your name, girl?!" Tommy asked her.  
  
"Scarlett," She replied. "Scarlett Henderson."  
  
Everyone started to chant her name, just like they were doing with Billy minutes ago. She walked towards him, who watched the whole scene.  
  
"Didn't you hear, pretty boy?" She said, an evil smirk forming on her face. "I'm no princess. _I'm the motherfucking queen._ "  
  
He watched her as she walked back to the house. The girl had a smile on her face as she looked for Steve, excited to tell him what he had missed. Her smile dropped as he found him making out with another girl. She took a deep breath and slowly walked away from them.  
  
Walking to her car, she noticed a few people were outside and saw Jonathan and Nancy arguing about something. Scarlett tried to be discreet as she passed by them, walking towards her car.  
  
It was okay. She had changed.

  
… 

January 1st, 1985 – morning

Scarlett woke up with the smell of bacon around the house. After going home early last night, she spent some time with her mom and Dustin, watching cheesy movies they had rented. It was better than being surrounded by people she didn't know. 

"Happy New Year!" Claudia said as Scarlett stepped into the dining room.

The girl laughed as she saw the kitchen table filled with breakfast food. "You trying to get us fat, mom?" She joked.

Scarlett sat on the table and grabbed some pancakes. Dustin was still in bed, so they had a little time to talk before he woke up with the smell of food.

"So," The woman said as she sat down along with her daughter. "You wanna tell me why you came home early yesterday?"

Scarlett, who was about to take a bite of her second pancake, sighed and put the fork down.

"I just..." She exhaled. "It's not like before anymore."

"What do you mean?" Her mom frowned.

"I don't know, it's just, I don't have fun anymore." She sighed once more. "I mean, not because I don't want to, but... It's like something blocking me."

"And why do think is that?" Claudia's inner therapist was starting to show.

Scarlett looked away to her food. She felt the tears burn in her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall.

"Dad's dead," she said, after a moment. "I mean, how can I have fun when he's six feet under? It's just _not fair_."

Claudia opened get mouth to say something, but Dustin interrupted the moment by entering the kitchen and sitting at the table. Scarlett quickly shoved the pancakes in her mouth so her mom didn’t ask any more questions. The little family had breakfast together and talked like they were normal people.

After breakfast, Dustin got back to his room and Scarlett went to hers to catch up on the book she'd been reading. It wasn't until midday, when she heard her mom fumble with lunch, that the phone rang.

"Scarlett, the phone!" Her mom yelled and the girl huffed, getting out of her comfortable bed to get the phone.

"Henderson's," she said as she reached the table in the living room.

_"Heyyy,"_ Steve replied and Scarlett took a moment to recognize the voice. _"It's Steve."_

"Oh, hello,"

_"Hi."_

There was a long pause where none of them said anything and when she was about to speak, he did it first.

_"So, I'm calling you to tell you... You forgot your scarf here. Maybe you should come over and get it."_

The girl frowned deeply. "I didn't wear a scarf last night."

He groaned.

"Are you okay, Steve?"

_"Listen,"_ he sighed. _"I called you because I... The house is a mess and I..."_

Steve trailed off and sighed again. Scarlett waited for him to talk.

_"You know what, forget about it,"_ he said after a moment. _"I'm sorry I called."_

"No, wait," Scarlett said and closed her eyes, sighing. She felt sorry for him. Maybe he was calling because he had no friends, just like her. When it came to parties, everyone was his friend. But there was no one left to help him clean the mess. Scarlett didn't know what he'd been through the past two years, she didn't know he ditched his friends to be with Nancy. But she knew he was lonely. "Do you want to come over? My mom is making lunch and maybe after I can help you clean your house."

_"Oh,"_ He sounded surprised. He definitely didn't see that coming. _"You don't have to do that."_

"I want to," She replied. "Please, Steve. Come over."

_"Okay."_

"And, Steve," she called him just as when he was going to hang up. "Don't be late."

_"I won't."_

After hanging up the phone, Scarlett went to the kitchen and picked up another plate from the cupboard. Her mother looked confused at her.

"We have a guest." The girl shrugged.

"A guest?" Claudia repeated.

Scarlett nodded. "Steve."

"Oh!" The woman sighed, relieved. "Steve's great! He can come."

The girl frowned, but let it go.

"Steve's coming?" Dustin asked, just entering the kitchen.

"Yeah, he's coming for lunch," Scarlett replied.

"Why?"

“Because I invited him.”

“Yeah, but why?” He insisted.

Scarlett sighed, closing her eyes. "Because he's alone. He's miserable, okay? Have some compassion, for fuck's sake."

Dustin stared at her for a moment. "Okay, no," He said, walking towards her and putting his hand on the table. "You don't get to do that."

She frowned. "Do what? Be a good person?"

_"Fall for him."_

Scarlett looked at his brother for a moment trying to process what he had just said.

"What?" Her voice was small.

"You don't get to date him! He's my friend, and you don't get to ruin him!"

She adjusted her posture and swallowed hard. "Is that what you think of me?" She asked, her voice almost breaking. "That I... _ruin_ people?"

Dustin stared at her, realizing what he had just said. He looked behind Scarlett to look for his mom for support, but the older woman just gave him an angry look.

"I- I..."

"He didn't mean it like that, Scar," Claudia interrupted them. "He's just worried he'll lose his friend if you fall for him."

Scarlett frowned deeply. "I'm not gonna fall for him." She looked at her brother. "Don't worry."

Dustin just agreed with his mother, mentally thanking her for saving him. As time passed, they all sat on the table, food already in sight, and waited for Steve to arrive.

But he never did.

At first, Scarlett was worried about him. But the feeling quickly went away, and anger took place in her chest. Dustin was disappointed as well, after all he liked Steve.

She finished her lunch, put her plate on the table and went to her room, closing the door and burying herself in her books.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all your comments!! they made my day :)))

January 4th, 1985 – morning.

"You'll be fine," Scarlett's mother reassured her. "The first day is always the worst, but you'll be fine."

Scarlett smiled softly at her. "Thanks, mom."

"Are you sure you don't want to use my car?" Claudia insisted, adjusting the girl's jacket.

"Yes, mom, you have to get to work, remember?"

The woman exhaled. "Yes. I have to get to work."

Scarlett had the impression her mom was more nervous about her daughter's first day of school than Scarlett herself.

"I'll get the bus," the girl said, grabbing her backpack and starting to walk towards the front door. "Dustin, you coming?"

"Steve will give me a ride," The boy replied, sitting on the couch and reading a comic book. "If you weren't still mad at him, you could come too."

She sighed. "I'm not mad at him."

Dustin looked at her. "Then why you asked me to lie to him every time he wanted to talk to you in the phone?"

She looked at him for a second and felt the annoyance on his voice. "I just don't like people that don't do as they say."

He rolled his eyes and mumbled a 'whatever' and Scarlett shook her head, opening the front door.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride?" Claudia asked one more time.

Scarlett suppressed the urge to sigh loudly. "Mom, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

"Okay," The woman nodded, giving her a hug. "Be careful."

Scarlett nodded and left the house.

...

"Your school records say you have great grades, Ms. Henderson," The principal told Scarlett, while sitting on his chair. The girl sat across him, listening to what he was saying. "Your behavior, on the other hand..." He trailed off and read the things the file said. "It says here that you were the reason five kids transferred school. ‘Violent behavior; doesn't like to be confronted; responsible for-’"

Scarlett interrupted as he read her file. "Mr. Smith, I can assure you I won't be a problem," She said, giving her best smile. "You won't even know I'm here, sir."

The man looked at her for a second and sighed. "You better mean it, Henderson." He reached for a paper in her file. "I won't tolerate such things in my school."

Scarlett nodded and grabbed the paper he was giving her. Her classes schedule.

After leaving the principal's office, Scarlett looked for her locker, bumping into other students. If she said she wasn't nervous about her first day at school, she'd be lying. Her stomach was churning, and she felt difficult to breathe once in a while, but she tried to calm herself internally. Once she found her locker, she tried to open it. But it didn't. She tried again, making sure she checked every number on the paper Mr. Smith had given her. Still didn't open.

Sighing, she rolled her eyes and looked at her wristwatch. Five minutes for the class to start and she couldn't even open her locker.

"Having trouble, princess?" A familiar voice reached her ears and she looked to her right.

Scarlett chuckled. "Keg King Billy."

Billy was leaned on the locker beside her, smirking at her.

"Haven't you heard?" He said, walking over to her. "Someone took my throne."

She smirked, raising her eyebrows. “I would say she conquered.”

His smile grew bigger. “Can I help you with that?” He nodded towards the locker.

The girl shrugged. “Go for it.” She handed him the paper with the password. “I don’t think it’ll help, though, the password must be wro-”

She stopped talking when Billy yanked the lock downwards after putting the password, allowing the locker to open.

“You just have to apply pressure,” He said with a shit eating grin on his face.

Scarlett rolled her eyes and shoved her books inside it.

Billy leaned back on the walls, on Scarlett’s other side. “So, I’ve been thinking. Wanna hang out after school?” He watched as she froze her movements and looked at him. “I mean, every Queen needs her King, right?”

Scarlett stared at him for a moment, processing what he had just said. She blinked twice before answering him, turning her gaze away from the boy.

“Not necessarily,” She said, missing the way Billy looked at her, confused. “A Queen regnant rules by her own birthright. She doesn’t need to get married to rule her kingdom.”

Billy frowned at her, the corners of his lips curving. “I didn’t know you were a geek, princess.” He laughed. “I thought you were a rockstar, like me!”

He smiled, gesturing with his hands as he talked. Scarlett just shrugged.

“Maybe I’m something in between,” She said and smiled at him. The loud noise of the bell echoed the hallway and the girl sighed.

She checked her classes schedule once more and slammed her locker shut.

“So, you’re saying you don’t need a king?” Billy asked, following her as she walked away.

Scarlett rolled her eyes. “I don’t need a king, I don’t need a man and more importantly,” She stopped walking and looked at him. “I don’t need _you_.”

Walking away, she looked for the right classroom quickly. The last thing she wanted was having to introduce herself to the whole class, so she intended to get to the place before the teacher. When she found the room, she stopped walking suddenly and swallowed hard. She didn’t know why she was nervous.

Maybe it was the pressure to behave well. Scarlett was used to be rough and aggressive towards other people and that only drove her to lose her temple, which would take to fighting and then detention. In Chicago, Scarlett was known as the girl you don’t mess with. She used to hang out with people like Billy and that was her biggest mistake. Now, in Hawkins, she’d make sure she’d stay out of trouble. Even if that meant behaving like an obedient sheep.

She shook the thought out of her head and took a deep breath, entering the classroom and looking for a vacant spot. A few people looked at her but the majority of them didn’t pay attention to her, which made her breathe a little easier. Sitting on a spot in the back, she took another deep breath and tried to think about anything else.

Scarlett watched as Billy Hargrove entered the classroom followed by the teacher. She frowned, confused. She thought Billy was a Senior, just like Steve. Scarlett was still a Junior, so she guessed maybe he was too. She observed him as he took a seat in the row near the door, he looked back at her and gave her a half smile. Scarlett scowled at him. She watched as he tapped the shoulder of the kid was sitting in front of him. The girl recognized him from Steve’s party, Tommy. Billy whispered something to him, and both looked at her and laughed.

Scarlett decided to ignore them and instead paid attention to the teacher. It was history class and she enjoyed history. So, it wasn’t hard to ignore as Tommy whispered to the kids around him. She missed the way people started looking at her, and instead took notes.

The morning slowly went away, and the girl sighed in relief when heard the bell ring, indicating it was lunchtime. She gathered her stuff and walked out of class, going to her locker. She was putting her books inside when Steve walked by her.

“Please tell me it’s just a rumor,” He said, making her jump startled. Scarlett looked at him as he looked around the hallway.

“Um, what?” She didn’t smile or greeted him.

“That you slept with Billy at my party.” He looked at her as her eyes widened and her eyebrows raised.

“What?!” She repeated.

“Is what everyone is talking about,” He said, looking around again.

“Oh,” She said, looking around to see a few girls looking at her. “Wow. First day at school and they’re already making rumors about me.”

“So, it’s not true,” Steve said like he needed to reassure himself.

“No.” She closed the locker and held her notebook in front of her chest. “I just broke his record on the beer keg.”

“You did what?!” He sounded surprised.

“I broke his record. Sixty-one.” She smiled, proudly.

“But you didn’t-”

“No, Harrington, I didn’t sleep with him,” She interrupted him. “And if I had, that would be none of your business.”

He scoffed at her. “Yeah, it would.”

“And why’s that?”

“Because they’re saying you slept with me too,”

She stared at him for a moment, hoping he was just cracking up a joke, but his face remained serious and she felt her stomach sink a little.

“Oh, this is bad,” She murmured.

“Yeah, they saw us in the pantry.” Steve sighed.

“You know that’s entirely your fault, right? You were the one who-”

“It doesn’t matter!” His voice raised a little. “This kind of shit is making me look like a sucker, okay?”

Scarlett could tell he was seriously annoyed with the situation. “Listen, I’m sorry if this hurts your reputation, but they’re just rumors. None of this is true and none of this will last, trust me. In a few weeks, they’re gonna choose a new victim and you’re gonna be old news, so don’t worry about it. Trust me, I’ve been there.”

Steve looked at her as she spoke and huffed, rolling his eyes, clearly annoyed.

“Now, if you don’t mind,” She started walking away. “I’m hungry.”

Once she entered the cafeteria, she ignored the looks she got. Sure, she was a little nervous about the situation, but there was nothing she could do about it. She was the target of many rumors in the past, so she believed the words she told Steve. Everything was going to be fine.

Or so she thought.

She sat alone after picking up her tray and sighed. It was hard now to ignore all the looks and see all the people whispering to each other god knows what. She’d listen to some music, but she left her walkman at home, thinking she’d have no time to listen to her mixtapes. She couldn't be more wrong.

Scarlett opened her mouth to eat some of her food when someone grabbed the milk box from the red tray and smashed into the table, making the contents spill all over her. She scowled, looking at the person who just ruined her father’s military jacket.

A brunette girl looked at Scarlett with a furious look on her face. Behind her, two other girls stood, with arms crossed. She stared at them for a second and then realized she was being bullied.

“Can I help you?” Her voice was monotone like she was bored.

“Oh, she has a sharp tongue,” The girl scoffed at her, her voice growing annoying in Scarlett’s ear. “Did you used it on my boyfriend too, you _slut_?!”

Her voice raised a little, making some students look over at them if they weren’t already. However, Scarlett just frowned and tried to ignore them, as she opened her mouth to say something, but the girl interrupted her.

“Oh, yeah, I forgot you’re not a one-man whore, I’m talking about Billy Hargrove.”

Scarlett sighed, “Listen-” She started.

“No, you listen.” The brunette interrupted her once more. “You stay away from him, you little skank, you hear me? Cause he’s mine.”

Scarlett looked at her and felt the anger take control of her chest. Her hands formed into fists and the image of the girl bloodied and bruised started to flash into her mind. However, her mom’s voice echoed in her head.

_ No more fighting. _

She suddenly relaxed her hands and sighed. Her instinct was to fight that girl, but she couldn’t. She had to stay out of trouble.

“Okay,” She sighed. There was no point in trying to tell her the truth, so she just watched as the brunette walked away laughing at her.

Scarlett sighed and looked around to see almost everyone in the cafeteria looking at her. Rolling her eyes, she stood up and picked her tray, throwing in the trash. Walking outside, she looked for a spot where she couldn’t be found.

And that’s how she ended up smoking behind the gym, between two brick walls. Her heart was still pounding in her chest and she tried taking deep breaths. Between inhales and exhales, she sighed. She didn’t know how started the rumors, but she had a pretty good idea. Billy didn’t like rejection after all.

She froze in place when heard footsteps walking towards. Looking to her side, she sighed when she saw Steve.

“You scared the fuck outta me,” She mumbled, blowing the smoke in the air.

He walked to her side and leaned on the brick wall in front of her. She looked at him for a moment and put the cigarette between her lips once more, sucking the smoke out of it and inhaling it.

“Don’t listen to Beverly, okay?” It was the first thing that came out of his mouth. Scarlett kept quiet and imagined Beverly was the crazy brunette girl. “She’s all talk. I once made out with her when I was a Sophomore and suddenly, she thought she was my girlfriend and started acting crazy jealous.”

A laugh escaped his throat and Scarlett almost smiled, thinking the sound of his laugh was one of the best sounds she’d ever heard. But she quickly shoved the thought away, sighing deeply and looking away from him.

“Why do you care?” She asked, still not looking at him.

He scoffed lightly. “What do you mean why do I care? We’re friends.”

It was her turn to scoff at him. “No, we’re not.”

He looked at her offended. “I helped you with Dustin.”

“What and suddenly we’re best friends?” She pushed herself from the wall, throwing the cigarette on the ground. “I went to your party and now what? We’ll have a sleepover and braid each other’s hair?!”

Steve frowned. “Why are you being such a bitch?”

“Because you didn’t come!” Her voice raised.

It took a moment for him to figure it out what she was talking about.

“Are you still mad about this?!” He started to raise his voice. “I tried to call you, my parents got home right after we got off the phone and grounded me!”

Scarlett exhaled. So that’s why he didn’t go to have lunch in her house. It wasn’t because he ditched her.

“Still...” Her voice was small. It was hard to admit she was wrong.

“Still what?” Steve breathed.

“We’re not friends,” She insisted and watched as he rolled his eyes and sighed, pinching his nose. “I’m not exactly friend material.”

“And why’s that?” He looked at her.

She gave him a sad smile and slightly shrugged.

“Haven’t you heard? I’m a slut.”

Scarlett walked away, leaving Steve alone in the cold, just as the bell rang, indicating the end of lunchtime.

…

January 4th, 1985 – afternoon.

After the classes were over, Scarlett had some catch-up homework to do, since she wanted to take History in the advanced class. But first, she needed to talk with Billy. She stopped at his locker, where he was just throwing his stuff inside and sighed.

“Did you start those rumors?” She asked, catching him by surprise.

“What rumors?” He acted innocent, after giving a look.

“You know which rumors.” She looked at him, impatient.

“Of course not, princess.” He smiled at her as he closed the locker and leaned on it.

Scarlett sighed, clearly not believing. “Well, at least can you tell your girlfriend the truth? She’s mad at me and I didn’t even do nothing.”

Billy frowned. “Girlfriend?”

“Beverly? The tall brunette girl that fucking ruined my father’s jacket.” She looked at the jacket she was wearing.

“She’s not my girlfriend,” He explained. “We made out like once at Tina’s Halloween party.”

The girl rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. “Well, you better tell her that then, because she thinks I’m all over you.”

He gave her a smile and Scarlett didn’t know how to feel. “You’re not?”

She looked at him dead in the eyes and turned around, walking away from him.

When Scarlett left the school, it was almost empty and realized she had missed the bus. Sighing, the girl started walking home. Her jacket stank and the wind was freezing her bones, but when she noticed, she was already on the street she lived on. Smiling to herself, she started to walk faster. Her house was by the end of the street, so it was still far, but she still wanted to get home as soon as possible.

A loud noise like a door slamming shut, startled her. On the other side of the street, she saw _Billy Hargrove_ storming away with a bloodied nose and walking over his car. She saw as a man left the house, with his fist tight, and watched as Billy drove away from the place. The man looked at Scarlett for a second and she quickly tore her gaze away from him. She resumed her walking and took a deep breath as Billy’s father entered the house again.

There was so much information she had to process. First, Billy lived on the same street as her. Second, he was a victim of home abuse. She wondered if that was the source of Billy’s… Anger.

Shivering, she approached her house and saw Steve leaning on the side of his BMW, in front of her house. Scarlett swallowed hard and walked faster, with the intention of getting inside as fast as possible. She cut her way through the small hill and tried to get into the house without getting noticed. Her hand was on the doorknob when he spotted her.

“Scarlett, wait!” She heard Steve call her and stopped, closing her eyes. Turning around, she saw him approaching her.

“Go home, Harrington.” She sighed.

“No,” He replied with a firm voice and the frowned, surprised. “Why didn’t you stand up for yourself?”

“What?!” She breathed, confused.

“Back in third grade, I called Jonathan Byers a freak and you punched me right in the nose,” He blurted out and Scarlett frowned. “It started bleeding and my mom went to school and _your_ mom also went to the school and you got in so much trouble, even though I was the one who was a little shit.”

“How do you remember this?” She mumbled, confusing.

“My point is,” He avoided the subject of remembering the memories he had with her. “you could’ve made that girl’s nose bleed and more, but you didn’t. Why?”

The girl stared at him in silence for a second. “I didn’t want to get in trouble-”

“Bullshit,” He cut her off. “You don’t care about getting in trouble with the director because you have impeccable grades.”

Scarlett breathed out. “How do you know so much about me?”

“Why didn’t you stand up for yourself, Scarlett?” He insisted, approaching her.

“My mom said no more fighting!” She blurted out, breathing heavily. “I don’t want to disappoint her since I’m...” She trailed off and then wondered why she was telling him all that stuff. “Why do you care?”

Steve shrugged, losing his confidence. Scarlett rolled her eyes and turned around to open the door, but he grabbed her shoulder making her face him again.

“Scarlett, please!” He sounded anxious and nervous. “I’m sorry I didn’t come for lunch that day.”

Scarlett couldn’t believe Steve Harrington was apologizing to her. She softened her look and sighed.

“It’s fine,” She said, shrugging.

“Promise you, next time, I won’t disappoint you.” He smiled at her.

Scarlett bit her tongue and kept quiet. Then, she nodded and turned around to open the door.

“Do you wanna hang out?” He said and she closed her eyes, sighing.

“Now?” She looked at him.

He shrugged. “We can go eat something.”

“I have homework.”

Steve sighed.

“Harrington, just go home,” She said, touching his shoulder. “We’ll talk tomorrow.”

He watched as she entered her house, without trying to stop her. Steve didn’t know why he was acting like that towards her. Ever since he almost ran her over, before Christmas, he couldn’t stop thinking about her. She was something else. Something else than Nancy, or Bethany or any girl he’d ever dated.

She was a Henderson.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> probably the last update this year. enjoy. (if you can, please leave a comment telling me what you think, cause i'm not sure about this one. thanks!)

January 14th, 1985 – noon

Scarlett sighed and put the cigarette between her lips again. Going to school got a little easier after she started making friends. Some girls at her Geography class were nice to her. She spoke with them sometimes. There was a guy in her Chemistry class, who was also nice to her once. And, of course, there was Steve Harrington.

It was nothing like she thought it was going to be. They only saw each other in school. He gave her a ride to school every day and sometimes he’d take her home too. They were never alone, though. There was always _Brenda-or-whatever-her-name-is,_ like Scarlett liked to call her. Steve’s girlfriend. She tried to talk to her once, but the girl just gave her the cold shoulder.

So, she started to refuse Steve’s rides home. She liked walking anyway. That way she could explore more the town.

On that morning, Scarlett walked to her locker and found the words _slut_ and _whore_ written with red lipstick on the door. She was getting tired of it and someday she would snap and show them who she really was.

Blowing a puff of smoke, she sighed as she stared at the brick wall in front of her. That little place had been a life saver for her when she wanted to hide. No one else knew about it, except for Steve Harrington. He'd show up sometimes, but she was mostly alone. He liked to spend lunchtime with the girl he was hooking up with, and Scarlett didn't blame him. At least he had someone.

She heard the footsteps approaching her, and even though she didn't move a muscle, her heart started pounding.

"You look like an asshole," Steve said, walking towards her.

The girl felt her body relax at the sound of his voice.

"I am an asshole," She replied, smirking at him.

He chuckled. "If you were, you wouldn't be getting bullied."

She rolled her eyes and offered the cigarette she was smoking to him. He shook his head.

"I don't want any of your unfiltered bullshit." He grabbed a pack from his pocket and lit a cigarette. Scarlett laughed, remembering the day he coughed and spit the tobacco on the ground.

"Tastes better," she shrugged, taking a drag of her own.

"Yeah, it tastes like cancer, that's what it tastes like." He leaned on the wall across her.

"Dick," She mumbled and then laughed. "How's Brenda-or-whatever-her-name-is?"

He sighed. "It's Bethany." He watched her raise her eyebrows and rolled his eyes. "And she's fine. She's mad at me, but we'll be okay."

"Why?"

He hesitated. Looking at the ground, he kicked a little bit of the dirty snow beneath his feet.

"Harrington?" She insisted. "What happened?"

Steve sighed. "She doesn't like the fact that I bring you to school. She doesn't like... You."

She stared at him for a good five seconds then scoffed. "Yeah… Her and the rest of Hawkins High School."

She looked away from him and took another drag from her cigarette.

"You're not bothered by that?"

"I don't even know her," Scarlett shrugged. "I don't know any of those people who hate me. They don't know me. The real me."

"I know the real you," Steve teased, with a playful smirk on his face, but she didn't laugh.

"No, you don't," She said, voice firm. She looked at him and then softened her voice. "I mean, if you did, you really wouldn't want to be my friend."

He frowned. "Why?"

She was quiet for a moment, wondering if she should tell him the truth about herself.

"Cause I'm an asshole." She shrugged.

A smirk played casually on his lips and he slightly chuckled. "I was an asshole too, you know."

She frowned confused at him and he just shrugged.

"I've been trying to make things right since..." He trailed off. He didn't want to say since _Nancy_ , but it was still hard for him. He could tell his feelings for her were slowly fading away, but there was still a lot of roads to walk so he mostly avoided talking about her. "I used to hang out with Tommy and Carol and we used to be... A tool in many people's lives. We never beat anybody, we just... Called them names. And talked shit about them to everyone in the school."

She raised her eyebrows. "Tommy H. and Carol? You used to hang out with them?!"

"Yeah..." He admitted, embarrassed, but impressed that hanging out with those pricks was what shocked her.

She scoffed, blowing smoke through her nose. Steve looked at her and felt his lips form into a small smile. He always thought she reminded him of a dragon when she did that.

"I used to beat people," She confessed, looking away. Steve's smile fell from his lips and he could see she was uncomfortable. "Just like Hargrove."

He watched as Scarlett took the last drag of her cigarette, making it last. She, then, threw it on the ground and stepped on it.

"You know, you could still stand up for yourself," He suggested.

She shook her head. "I'm not that person anymore."

"I'm not saying beat them up to death… Just a little scare.” He smiled at her. “And you'd be going for the bad guys, so, it's not the same as Billy."

Scarlett looked at Steve and gave him a small smile. "I just..." She sighed. "I can't."

He could see the sadness in her eyes and felt sorry for her. The same look in her eyes when Dustin treated her badly before Christmas.

"Yeah, you're too short," he watched her look confused at him. "You wouldn't reach their faces."

Scarlett let out a laugh and smiled at him. "Asshole!"

He laughed at her reaction and finished his cigarette. “I’m serious! Even Dustin is taller than you!”

“The hair makes him look taller, okay?!” She tried to reason.

They laughed for a moment and then fell into silence again. They only had a couple minutes before lunchtime was over.

"How did you become such good friends with him, anyway?" She asked, catching him by surprise.

He opened his mouth but didn't say anything.

_We fought a bunch of interdimensional monsters last year. It was fun. We almost died. Twice._

He couldn't exactly tell her the truth, but he had a feeling that he'd have to, eventually. But not today.

"Uh..." He thought of what to say. "It's been a shitty two years. We became friends through chaos and now I'm the party’s official babysitter."

Scarlett furrowed her eyebrows, confused at Steve's vague answer, but decided not to push it. So, she just nodded and sighed. Steve knew she was confused and felt guilty. But telling her the truth was a decision he couldn’t make alone.

...

January 18th, 1985 – afternoon

The week dragged itself as usual and Scarlett sighed relieved when the bell rang.

_Friday. Finally._

She was taking the bus again. Steve insisted in taking her on school, but she didn't want to. She didn't want to be a problem in his relationship with _Brenda-or-whatever-her-name-is._

"You got big plans for the weekend, Scar?" Maria, a girl from Geography class asked as they gathered their stuff and walked down the hallway.

Scarlett shrugged. "I'm just gonna stay home, sleep, eat and read some books I got for Christmas. What about you?"

"Lauren is gonna come over to watch _Indiana Jones_ on VHS," The black-haired girl replied. "You can come too if you want."

The blonde couldn't hide her smile. "Really?!"

"Yeah! Here, I'll give you my address." They stopped by Maria's locker and the girl ripped a paper from her notebook to write her address. After handing it to her, Scarlett thanked her for inviting.

"Look, the _Virgin Mary_ and the _Slut_ together!" Beverly said as they walked past her, a group of girls laughing behind her. "You're gonna teach her some stuff this weekend, Henderson?"

Scarlett just rolled her eyes and turned her back to Beverly, looking at a tense Maria.

"Hey, don't even listen to them," She said, watching as the girl relaxed when their bully went away.

"I try to," Maria laughed nervously.

"They're just idiots," Scarlett reassured her. "They don't realize this is just high school and that one day, we’re gonna be their bosses."

The other girl laughed. "How are you so cool with all this?"

She shrugged, smirking.

"Hey guys," Lauren said as she approached the two girls.

Scarlett liked them. The only reason why Maria started talking to her was that she was being bullied by the same people Scarlett was. And Maria introduced her to Lauren who was another ‘victim’. They weren't exactly best friends forever, but they had each other, which was better than having no friends.

"Hey, Lauren," Scarlett greeted her, watching her run a hand through her straight brunette hair and push her big glasses on her nose.

"Scar said she's gonna come over too," Maria said, excited.

"Cool! We need a break from school, asap." She laughed.

"It's been only two weeks since classes started!" Scarlett pointed out, smiling.

"Still," The girl shrugged and both laughed.

Maria softly gasped and grabbed Lauren's arm. "It's Jonathan!" She whispered, only to them to listen.

Lauren and Scarlett looked over their shoulders to see Jonathan waiting for Nancy to put her books in her locker.

"I really miss him," Lauren mumbled and Maria nodded.

"He's been distant since he started dating Nancy," Mary said.

"You guys were friends with him?" Scarlett asked, curious.

"Yeah, we took English together last semester."

Jonathan looked over at the small groups of girls and waved at them, smirking. His smile fell when he saw Scarlett and he looked away. She looked at the ground, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"What was that?" Lauren asked, letting out a laugh.

_My bad._

"I have to go," Maria said, looking at her wristwatch. "See you guys tomorrow. Two pm, don't forget!"

The girl ran through the school hallway, leaving Lauren and Scarlett behind. They both made small talk as they walked their way to the parking lot. Lauren walked to her car and offered her a ride. Scarlett was thankful for it, but she recognized Jonathan's car from seeing it at the Byers' house and decided to stay.

Today was the day she'd apologize to him.

So, she waited for him, feeling her heart pound in her chest. She didn't know what she was going to say, but she knew she had to do it. She saw the look he gave her when he looked at her. It was a sad, tiring look. It was the first time they made eye contact since she got back, and it broke her heart.

She saw the couple approaching the car and swallowed hard.

_This is it._

"Jonathan?" She called him before he could see her.

Jonathan looked at her and she smiled.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked, voice small. "In private?"

He looked at Nancy who gave him a worried look. "Whatever you wanna say, you can say in front of Nancy."

His voice was nothing like she remembered, and she felt a little intimidated by him and his girlfriend.

"Sure," She almost whispered, and then, blurted out the next words. "I just wanna say I'm sorry. For everything. I didn't write or call when I was in town, so... I'm sorry."

He looked at her, clearly surprised. Jonathan wasn’t expecting that kind of attitude from Scarlett.

"Harrin- Steve told me about Will," She continued and looked away, missing the way he looked at her. "I'm sorry about-"

"What did Steve tell you?!" He interrupted her and she could see both Jonathan and Nancy seemed on edge when she touched the subject of Will.

"That- That he disappeared for days," Scarlett replied.

"You've been spending some time with him, huh?" His tone hurt her feelings.

“Jonathan!” Nancy’s soft voice scolded the boy. Scarlett looked at her and felt her eyes water.

"You know the rumors aren't true..." She said, watching him and Nancy enter his car.

"I don't know," He said. "I don't know who you are anymore.”

Jonathan drove off leaving Scarlett behind. Her eyes filled with tears and she looked around to see if someone was there to see her cry. Luckily, the parking lot was almost empty at the time, so no one saw the interaction. She started walking home, by herself, shoving her hands into her jacket pocket and feeling like shit. She thought maybe it was what she deserved. She was a bad person, after all.

When she reached the quarry, a hand took her by surprise and grabbed her arm, dragging her to the ground. She heard laughter and watched as Beverly and her _clones_ walked around her.

"Heard you and Steve been hanging out on lunchtime," The girl said, walking towards her. "The party wasn't enough to you, then? You just had to have more..."

Scarlett huffed and tried to get up, but Beverly pushed her to the ground again. Her blood started to boil. She felt the familiar anger take over her entire body and closed her hands into fists. At that point she wasn't listening what Beverly was saying; all she was focused on was to beat the shit out of her.

"You know I’ve never hit someone," The brunette said walking towards Scarlett. "But since Bethany herself asked for it, I guess there's a first time for everything."

_Bethany?_

Scarlett frowned at the name and tried to remember where she heard it from, but she couldn’t. All she could think about was dragging Beverly's face on the ground.

_No more fighting._

There it was. Her mom's voice making her body relax again.

"No more fighting," She whispered the words, too low for them to listen.

…

January 18th, 1985 – evening

She had forgotten how much it hurt. Beverly's punches weren't the strongest, but it still hurt. Scarlett could taste the blood in her mouth where her lip split. Her eye was painfully throbbing and she was sure she’d have a black eye in the morning. Walking home, she was glad she saw no one in the street. The last thing she needed was looks from strangers.

Her happiness didn't last, though, when she was passing by Billy's house, she saw him outside. _Washing his fucking car._

That had been going on for a while. Whenever she’d walk home, she’d see Billy outside his house. They always stare at each other, but no words were exchanged between them. Scarlett frowned deeply, even though it hurt a little, as she tried to cross the street to avoid him, but it was useless.

"Princess!" He called her and she sighed, stopping her tracks. He smiled at her but went serious when he saw her face. "What happened to you?"

She tried to ignore the concerned look on his face as she approached him. "Your girlfriend Beverly happened."

Billy tried to touch her face, but she flinched away.

"C'mon, at least let me have a look," He said, looking at her eyes.

"Your hands are cold," She mumbled as he touched her.

"Yeah, try to wash your car in January," He mumbled back. "Your nose is broken."

"Yeah, no shit," Scarlett replied, harshly. She still suspected it was him that started the rumors about her.

"Come inside, you can get cleaned up."

She saw the smirk on his face and should've said no. She should've said she was almost home, but she didn't. She knew what was going to happen in the moment she entered his house. But she did it anyway. Billy told her to sit on the kitchen table. He gave her a clean towel and put some painkillers along with some cotton and hydrogen peroxide beside her.

"I'm gonna have to fix that," He said, standing in front of her and pointing to her nose.

Scarlett sighed, closing her eyes. "Fuck."

He laughed. "So, it's not your first rodeo, huh?"

Billy held her face, his thumbs touching her nose as he spoke. Before she could answer, he straightened her nose and she groaned loudly, immediately putting the towel on her face to prevent the blood dripping in her clothes.

"Shit," She said, her voice muffled by the towel. "Forgot how much that hurt."

He sat in a chair in front of her and grabbed the peroxide and the cotton. She watched him as he tried his best to clean her cuts. His hands were heavy and it hurt more than it should have, but Scarlett didn't say a word.

"You know, you're not as bad everyone says you are," She said, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Really?" He laughed through his nose but kept focused on cleaning the cut under her left eye. "What _they_ say about me?"

She slightly shrugged. "Well, Harrington told me you were a capital A asshole."

Billy stopped his tracks and looked at her, his face going serious for a second. Scarlett even thought she might have said something wrong. Not that she cared. But the boy just laughed at her and shrugged, returning his hand to her face.

"Did Harrington told you I beat the shit out of him last year?" He said.

"Yeah," She replied, watching his reaction. "He reckoned his loss, though."

Billy scoffed. Once he was done with the cut under her eye, he moved to her lips. Scarlett watched his eyes, as he dabbed the cotton with the medicine on her wound, holding her chin up. When he was done, he looked right into her eyes, his thumb brushing her bottom lip. The girl swallowed hard, immediately feeling her mouth going dry. The silence filled the room for a long moment and Scarlett decided to break it.

"Billy..." She whispered his name.

"Yeah?" His voice was soft and seductive.

"Why were you washing your car in January?"

He smiled, the tip of his tongue between his teeth. "You know exactly why."

Scarlett knew. She knew at the moment she saw him and that's why she kissed him back when his lips met hers.

...

January 18th, 1985 – evening

"Took you long enough," Dustin said, letting go of his Atari where he and Lucas were playing.

"What you were worried about me?" Scarlett said, closing the door and going straight to the kitchen. She grabbed a pack of peas from the freezer and put it in her face.

Dustin's eyes went wide as she walked to her room with a red eye and a busted lip.

"Holy shit, what happened to you?!" He exclaimed following her. Lucas stopped playing and followed them too.

"You should see the other five girls," Scarlett laughed.

"Five girls?!" The boy repeated, as she threw her backpack on the ground and sat on her bed.

"Dustin, it's fine," She tried to reason it. “It’s just a couple of idiots thinking they’re better than me.”

He was in silence for a while.

"Scarlett, are you getting bullied?"

She went quiet. Lucas' eyes went wide and Dustin sighed.

"Is this the first time they hit you?" Her brother asked.

She sighed and nodded.

"Is it Billy Hargrove?" Lucas asked and she frowned.

"What, no!" Her voice went high. "It started with a rumor but now I'm just a loser."

"Does Billy have something do to with it?"

Scarlett was confused why, all of sudden, Dustin was worried about her. She always thought he'd hate her forever. Not that she was complaining, she was just confused. The girl went quiet for a moment and then sighed, dropping her body on the bed.

“Everything is fine, Dustin,” She lied. “Don’t worry about me.”

Dustin felt his chest fill with rage and took off from her room, making Scarlett and Lucas look at each other for a second before sprinting behind him.

"Where are you going?" Lucas asked as Dustin quickly dressed his coat.

"I'm gonna teach Billy a lesson."

"Dustin! What?! He has nothing to do-" Scarlett followed them to the living room.

"No!" He cut her off before she started talking. "No one messes with my sister!"

The girl felt her heart warm at the sight of her little brother defending her. But reality sank in fast and she realized her 13-year-old brother didn't stand a chance against 17-year-old Billy. So she walked to him and held his shoulders in place.

"Dustin," Her voice was serious and firm. “That’s brave, but you really don’t have to do this. Billy has absolutely nothing to do with those girls who hate me.” She felt the lie escape her lips and swallowed, hoping he wouldn’t notice. “It's gonna be dark soon and I don't want you or Lucas getting lost, okay?"

They both frowned deeply and looked at each other, confused at the sudden concern about them. Scarlett noticed and explained.

"Harrington told me about what happened to Will..."

"He told you?!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Yeah, and I'm glad he's okay, but I... I don't want you both getting lost in the woods too, okay?" She touched both of their shoulders and smirked.

Dustin and Lucas almost sighed relieved. After everyone calmed down, Lucas decided to go home and Dustin and Scarlett stayed. She decided to go do some homework and he decided to call Steve, to have a talk he never thought he'd have to.

“Steve,” He said, once the older boy picked up the phone.

 _"Hey, buddy,"_ Steve said on the other side of the line.

"Remember what I said about staying away from my sister?" Dustin blurted out, not even saying hello.

Steve chuckled, vaguely remembering the talk he had with Dustin the first day of school. He had warned Steve to stay away from Scarlett, and honestly, Steve thought he was just joking.

_"Yeah?"_

Dustin sighed. "Well, I need you to... forget about that."

 _"What?"_ He laughed.

"She, um... I need you to protect her."

Steve could tell he was being serious and suddenly adjusted his position, frowning in confusion.

_"I don't think she needs any protection, buddy. She can handle herself."_

"Yeah, I thought that too. Until she came home with her face all screwed up."

 _"What?!"_ Steve exclaimed, now feeling worried about the girl.

"Yeah, did you know she's being bullied?"

_"Uh..."_

"Son of a bitch, you knew, didn't you?!" He exclaimed. "Why didn't you do something?!"

 _“I tried, okay?! I’ve been telling her to stand up for herself, but she’s a tough cookie.”_ Steve raised his voice. _“She won’t let me help her.”_

Dustin let out a sigh.

"Fine. But just... Don't leave her alone, okay? Please?"

_"Fine, Dustin, if she doesn't push me away, like she always does."_

"You just have to be gentle."

_"I am gentle."_

"And nice."

_"I am nice!"_

"And push it until she snaps and be there for the explosion." He said it in one breath.

_"What?"_

"I have to go, my mom just got home."

_"Dustin-"_

Before Steve could say anything, Dustin hung up the phone.


End file.
